Umierałem każdego dnia, czekając na ciebie
by Sereniti
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Seria drabbli zainspirowana brandy, gorzką czekoladą, gwieździstym niebem i jedną obskurną piosenką Christiny Perri. Jestem pewna, że jej nie słyszeliście. Snarry.


Autor: eastwoodgirl

Tytuł: I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You (link w profilu)

Zgoda: jest!

Paring: HP/SS

Tłumacz: Sereniti

Beta: Halkyone :*

Tytuł tłumaczenia: Umierałem każdego dnia, czekając na ciebie

A/N: Ja nazywam to atakiem one'shotów (lub, jak w tym wypadku, drabbli). Moja wena nie wróci, dopóki nie zostanie udobruchana odżywczymi i pokrzepiającymi recenzjami. W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że te brednie wystarczą. Dopóki wena decyduje o pracy, nie pozbędę się jej.

Zastrzeżenie: Nie posiadam niczego oprócz ubrań. I kilku szalonych przyjaciół.

Ostrzeżenie: To znowu snarry.

**Część pierwsza: Kolory i obietnice**

Zielony.

Cholera!

Dlaczego jego oczy są zielone?

Dlaczego są tak bardzo podobne do twoich?

Lily, moja kochana Lily… Zraniłem cię. Co przeszkodzi mi w skrzywdzeniu także jego?

Harry, twój syn… mógłby być mój, wiesz?

Ale, och, kocham go bardziej niż ojciec kocha syna.

To jest takie złe. Wiem, że to kompletnie niedorzeczne. Ale ja… Jestem słaby. Moja dusza woła do niego w potrzebie i niedostatku; w rozpaczy. Po pierwsze, winię jego oczy; oczy, tak bardzo twoje. Oczy, które wybijają się na pierwszy plan przez piaskową twarz Pottera.

Ewentualnie uświadomiłem sobie, iż było więcej niż to; sposób, w jaki obnosi się ze sobą, z cichą godnością – wcale nie z gryfońską zuchwałością swojego ojca; dzika lojalność i opiekuńczość dla wszystkich drogich jego sercu, tak bardzo, jak jego matka; pasja, energia – och, tak bardzo dumna powinnaś z niego być! Jest Potterem – nienawidziłem go. Jest tobą – kochałem cię. Ale znacznie bardziej jest on inną osobą.

Zostawienie go byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby jego oczy były inne, ale zieleń… Zieleń woła mnie do niego, bliżej, i do spełnienia obietnicy złożonej w dniu, kiedy znalazłem martwe ciało i trzymałem je w ramionach ostatni raz. Kochanie go byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby jego włosy były niczym innym jak nieposłusznym bałaganem, przypominającym mi o wszystkim, co złe będącym w moim życiu.

Och, Lily, myślę, że mógłbym kontynuować i kochać cię dalej… ale twój Harry, ma już od dawna zapewnione to oddanie.

Obiecałem ci, że będę się nim opiekował. Teraz przysięgam jeszcze jedną rzecz: będę kochać go i dam z siebie wszystko, by go chronić.

On nie wie. Nie dowie się, dopóki będę miał coś do powiedzenia. Ale, jeśli zginę podczas tej wojny, nie będzie sposobu, aby zorientował się o mojej lojalności. Dowie się. Nie teraz, ale w odpowiednim momencie. Do tego czasu będę kochał go na odległość, tak, jak kochałem ciebie w przeszłości.

**Część druga: Wszystkie moje wątpliwości**

Boję się.

Każda część mnie drży na samą myśl.

Ale, och, jak ja go kocham.

Współczuję sam sobie tego uczucia: jego głos, jego oczy, te zapamiętane momenty spędzone z nim.

Kiedy tylko jego obsydianowe oczy patrzą na mnie z obojętnością, och, jak wiele razy udawałem, że są wypełnione niewypowiedzianą pasją i pragnieniem?

Boli mnie wewnątrz, gdy zdaję sobie sprawę, że on nie czuje do mnie nic poza nienawiścią – przez mojego ojca, mężczyznę, którego nigdy nie znałem.

Mam wielką ochotę powiedzieć mu, że nie jestem swoim ojcem. Ale czy uwierzyłby mi? Spędził całe swoje życie na nienawidzeniu mnie – przypominam mu najciemniejsze dni jego żywota.

Powinienem czuć w ten sposób? Jest nauczycielem; przeżył to, co ja mogę sobie jedynie wyobrażać. Jestem tylko siedemnastolatkiem… tak mówi.

Co osiągnę tą nieodwzajemnioną miłością, jeśli nie ból i cierpienie? Czy to ma znaczenie? Mogę nawet nie przeżyć wojny. Powinienem zaryzykować? Powinienem zaryzykować miłości i stracenie kogoś jeszcze?

**Część trzecia: Krok bliżej**

W końcu to powiedziałem. Na przekór moim zdrowym zmysłom, powiedziałem mu. Skoro i tak jutro zginę, nie mam nic do stracenia.

Spojrzał na mnie tymi przenikliwymi, szmaragdowymi oczami.

Nie było więcej oczu Lily.

Były te jego, jego samego.

Moje serce biło szybciej, nie słyszałem niczego więcej. Jego oczy odmawiały patrzenia gdzie indziej, tylko na mnie – nie widziałem niczego więcej. Zrobił krok do przodu i… naparł swoimi wargami na moje. Nie czułem niczego więcej.

**Część czwarta: Mimo wszystko, wierzę**

Czas zatrzymał się.

To koniec.

Opuszczam swoją różdżkę.

Czarnego Pana przestał istnieć.

Odwracam się od twarz dopingujących porażkę mrocznej strony i ruszam w jego kierunku.

Jego obsydianowe oczy wpatrują się we mnie nie mrugając, nieruchomo – jak cała reszta jego ciała. Dotykam go, łapię jego dłoń.

On, w odpowiedzi, ściska moją i uśmiecha się.

Zrobiliśmy to, obaj – to było o wiele więcej od tego, o co prosiłem.

Owija swoje ramiona wokół mnie i każda z moich wątpliwości topi się w jego dotyku. Mimo wszystko wierzę, że wcale nie żyłem, czekając na ten dzień… tak bardzo się myląc.

Teraz widzę przysłowiową tęczę po burzy.

**Część piąta: Każdy oddech, każda godzina**

Słyszę muzykę płynącą z daleka.

Całe moje życie było niczym innym jak niedokończoną sonatą – pełną adagio* i staccato** – źle umieszczona… ale nie mógłbym być bardziej wdzięczny. Moja melancholijna ballada znalazła wreszcie wytchnienie.

Nie mogę się skarżyć; życie było gorzkie, męczące i szorstkie, ale znosiłem to – żyłem mimo tego.

A teraz wszystko sprowadza się do tego.

_Każda łza, każde cierpienie, każdy oddech_

_Każdy śmiech, każdy ból, każdy wzlot i upadek_

_Każda sekunda, każdy dzień, każda godzina_

Wszystko sprowadza się do tego idealnego momentu.

Muzyka cichnie.

Drzwi otwierają się raz jeszcze – nie widzę niczego prócz zieleni. Olśniewająca szmaragdowa zieleń wypełniona jest nieśmiały łzami. Wiem, że nie są to łzy bólu, lecz szczęścia.

Teraz stoi przy mnie i wszystko staje się plamą. Chwytam jego dłoń i recytujemy słowa z życia:

_Jesteśmy wieczni_

_Rozdzieleni przez Ciemność_

_Teraz związani Światłem_

_Oddzielnie przychodzimy_

_Teraz dołączamy do życia_

_Jesteśmy wieczni_

_Przybyliśmy osobno_

_Teraz spacerujemy tą samą ścieżką_

_Żadna siła nas nie zniszczy_

_Żadne niebezpieczeństwo nas nie zburzy_

_Dla mojej wiary _

_Mojej lojalności_

_Mojej nadziei – daję to tobie_

_W tym życiu_

_I tym, które nadejdzie_

_Nasza miłość będzie wieczna_

_Nasza miłość wykracza poza czas_

_Nasza miłość nigdy się nie skończy_

_Bez ciebie chciałbym umrzeć_

_Dla ciebie, jesteś moim życiem_

_Chcę rozkwitać w tobie_

_Dla ciebie, moja miłości_

_Wszystkie te lata mojego istnienia_

_Daleko od twojego uścisku_

_Chwile należycie spędzone_

_Może i spotkałem śmierć kilkanaście razy_

_Czekając na ciebie_

_Teraz jesteś ze mną_

_Chcę żyć tysiąc razy dłużej_

_Jesteśmy wieczni_

_Dłoń w dłoni_

_Będziemy spacerować do końca dnia_

_Oko prze oku_

_Zobaczymy każdy wschód słońca_

_Serce przy sercu_

_Poczujemy każde jego uderzenie_

_Przez życie aż do śmierci – i dalej_

_Przysięgamy jedno – _

_Jedno serce_

_Jeden umysł_

_Jedno ciało_

_Jedna dusza_

_Jesteśmy wieczni_

_Jesteśmy na zawsze._

KONIEC.

Dla niewiedziących:

*adagio – stała część utworu zbudowana na zasadzie cyklu sonatowego, tj. sonaty, symfonii.

**staccato – technika, w której kolejne dźwięki są grane oddzielnie.


End file.
